Digiwhat?
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: When Konoha-nins were in an ANBU some jutsu went wrong and they end in the DigiWorld. What'll happen with our heroes in this new world? Could they control themselves and stop to kill every Digimon in the way? What'll happen with all of the Digimon?


Crossover: Digimon and Naruto.

Couples: Hopefully SasuHina, Sorato, NaruIno, and more if you guys want.

Summary: When Konoha-nins were in an ANBU something went wrong and they end in the Digimon world. What will happen with our heroes in this new world? Could they control themselves and stop to kill every Digimon in the way? What will happen with all of the Digimon?

WARNING: Hmm for now I don't have a warning, only to be aware to my stupid grammar. I suck in English. Everyone in Naruto is 15 but when some jutsu got wrong they are now younger. They will have 10 again. Of course they will have their normal force. (In Shippuden and like ANBU's)

This fic is in the age that in Naruto is recently finish the four great ninja war world. However in Digimon they already fought Devimon and they are in the middle of the sage of Etemon.

Sasuke: I can't believe that you are writing ANOTHER Fanfic.

Marshan: It's my problem not yours.

Sasuke: You will never finish one. Now how many fanfics do you have without finish?

Marshan: I don't know and I don't care. God, it's my life.

Sasuke: Baka. Neither Naruto nor Digimon owns this freak.

Marshan: Teme, to the freaking story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Digiwhat?

Chapter 1: ANBU's in the DigiWorld?

"God, what the heck happened?" come a voice from a tree.

"I don't know. What the heck did that Awe-nins do to the stupid scroll?" come a feminine voice from shrub.

"Stupid Awe-nins," someone said in a strong and monotone voice from the floor.

"Ettoo guys? W-where a-are we?" it came a shy voice from the floor as well.

"Huh?" it come the sound of their voices at the same time.

"Hmm Hinata-chan is right, where the heck are we?" Ino asked with a curious voice. Ino was a blond girl with beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top black with the armor of ANBU, in one of her sides she had her mask that was a cat.

"Ino? Is that you?" a hyper voice was heard with obviously confusion in his voice. Naruto was wearing a black ninja pants, a black top with the ANBU armor in it. In his left side he has the fox ANBU mask.

"Of course that I am Ino, you baka," Ino voice was dark like if he was the baka moron in the town.

"But Ino did you see yourself?" Naruto said defending himself.

"Of course I do. Every morning if I'm not wrong, I have a big mirror in my room," Ino said proudly.

"I'm not talking about your mirror in your room. I'm talking right now, you don't look like …. Hmm you?" Naruto said with a faint shake in his voice.

"Are you that baka? I'm perfect right now," Ino said with hate in her look that goes directly to Naruto.

"Ino-chan, Naruto-kun is right. You don't look like you and either you Naruto," Hinata said carefully and start examined the rest of the group and gasped soundly.

"Hmm guys? Everyone looks like we were ten again," Hinata said looking herself and then looking up to the rest ANBU group.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, even Sasuke shouted.

"We need to go right away, we don't know where we are and we can't stay here. We don't know what kind of things can be here," Sasuke said smartly. Everyone knew that he was right ….. Like always.

"Yeah we need to forget this for a while. When we get somewhere that we know, and then we can worry about our appearance," Hinata said for the good of the group.

"OK, THEN HERE WE GO WORLD," Naruto shouted. (Who else?)

-In other part of the DigiWorld-

"Hmm, Sora? Are you ok?" Taichi asked carefully.

"Yeah is only that I get a bad felling. I don't know why but I only know that there is something wrong," Sora said in a whisper.

"Me too, but we need to sleep we'll go to see Gennai tomorrow morning," Taichi said quietly and blinked to get away a little tear.

"Yeah, you are right," Sora said trying to sleep once again.

-Back with Naruto and company-

"So, can we play truth or dare?" Ino said in a bored tone.

"No, no Ino for the thousandth time NO," Sasuke shouted, he thought that that kind of games were stupid and that tiny body that now he has were sooo stressing.

"If you want Sasuke-kun," Ino said in a voice kind of stressing. Shit Ino was back to her girl-fan phase.

"Ettoo! Mina-san what is that?" Hinata said and everyone looked were she was pointing.

"WTF? That thing will eat the crap of me," Naruto shouted like crazy that he was.

"Naruto shut the hell up, we are shinobis so why in the hell you are shouting at?" Sasuke shouted directly to Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right," Ino said. Shit can someone shut her up already? Sasuke was tired of his oh so called fan-girls.

"We can easily kill it," Sasuke said with a smirk, he wanted to kill someone or something and right in front of them was something to kill.

"Sasuke you don't know what the hell is that, and that thing isn't even moving so leave it alone," Naruto said when he sense the K.I from Sasuke.

"I don't remember if I asked you a permission to do it," Sasuke said cooling.

"You are a bastard, teme," Naruto said in a whisper he really thinks that Sasuke were such a teme.

"Hey look that think is moving, shit if that thing attack us WE KILL IT," Ino shouted when the Digimon start to move. (Whatever Digimon you want, I forgot the name of the Digimon that attacked Tai and company when they first arrived.)

"Ettoo! Mina-san, why are we still looking at that thing?" Hinata said quietly still looking at the Digimon.

"Is because that thing is so freaking big," Ino said looking at the Digimon amazed.

"Ino-chan, do you thing we need to go? I don't want to kill something that I don't know what is it," Hinata said to Ino watching the thing to move. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wanted to kill it.

"I think we better kill it before that eat us," Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah I think we need to kill it to protect us and don't cry after he done it," Naruto said looking at Sasuke and then Hinata.

"But he isn't attacking us," Hinata said rapidly before a blood rain.

"But he will is better attack first AND we need to see ours skills with this new and weak body," Sasuke said and everyone's eyes get wide. He was telling the truth.

"You're right," Hinata said in a quiet whisper. He was telling the truth, they didn't know how it works their new bodies.

"Am I? Yeah of course I am right," Sasuke said a little surprise he never thought that the shy flower would be in his side.

"We need to practice NOW and if we need to kill that thing we will kill it, and we are ANBU," Hinata said when she saw the face that the Uchiha avenger gave her when she get in his side.

"Is time to attack," Sasuke said evilly.

-With the kiddies from Digimon-

"I feel like if some Digimon is begging beating," Takeru (TK) said quietly to his big brother, Yamato. (Matt)

"I feel the same thing," Taichi said quietly and everyone start to stare the sky hoping that the feeling was just their imagination.

-End chapter 1-

So? How it was? The idea came when I was doing my English project. I start to write it there … and now that I think about it I start it and finished in my English class. So be glad. :3

Tell me what do you think, ok? ^^ love you guys.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
